


Alone Above The Raging Sea

by oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: It would not be the last time they said goodbye.





	Alone Above The Raging Sea

**1877, German Empire**

 

Ludwig cleared his throat.

"I have to go" 

That was all he had to say. 

Ivan smiled a painful smile.

"I know" 

Ludwig rose from their bed. 

"I'll be back... As soon as I can" 

What else could he say? What else was there to be said? Nothing was certain at sea, and nothing was guaranteed. 

Ivan gave his hand, a reassuring squeeze.

"I know" 

 

It was not the first time they said goodbye. 

It would not be the last time. 

As they parted with a kiss. 

Ivan prayed silently.

_"Please god... Please if your listening... Don't take him away from me..."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is based off of the song just like heaven. Idk why but I was inspired by that song. Sad little drabble based in a sailor au. Basically a human AU where Ludwig is a sailor and Russia is well, not and they fall in love. Yeah. I might make more drabble based on this AU eventually but for now this is it.


End file.
